Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130912234446
Narrator: It was a blustery, buffity day on the Island of Sodor. Edward's coal cars creaked and cranked against the wind. Percy's mail cars shuttled and shivered. But Thomas hardly noticed the wind at all. He puffed into Brendam Docks. The Mayor of Sodor had ordered a brand-new sailing boat. (Thomas peeps his whistle) I am to take the sailing boat to the Sodor's launch party at the harbor, tooted Thomas excitedly. The Mayor, Sir Topham and Lady Hatt will all see the boat go into the sea for the very first time! The boat had a tall mast and was painted bright red. It's wonderful! gasped Thomas. It's red. I should be taking it, huffed James. It's heavy. I should be taking it, wheeshed Gordon. Cranky lowered the sailing boat onto Thpmas's flatbed. It's not too heavy for me, tooted Thomas. You must wait for the engineer to lower the mast! snapped Cranky. The mast would be no trouble for me, Thomas whistled, and he raced off. Thomas puffed happily along. The wind was strong, and the boat was heavy---but not too heavy for Thomas. Thomas came to a steep hill. He chuffed hard, pulling the heavy boat. I can do it. I can do it, he puffed. And soon, he reached the top. HOORAY!!! Thomas tooted. I did it! Next, Thomas met Emily. Look at my sailing boat, Emily! Thomas tooted. Don't you look grand! wheeshed Emily, and Thomas knew he did. Thomas felt very grand as he steamed past Elizabeth. Be careful with that tall boat! she hooted. It's a very blustery day! But Thomas felt far too important to take any notice. Thomas puffed toward a low bridge. Rosie was waiting at the signal. Watch out, Thomas! whistled Rosie sharply. Thomas applied his brakes and stopped just in time! The mast is too tall to go under the bridge, puffed Rosie. Then I shall take another track, huffed Thomas. Thomas puffed proudly on. Then there was trouble. He heard a loud CRUNCH! Thomas looked up. Tall trees were hanging over the track. Oh, no! cried Thomas. The tall mast must've caught in the trees! Thomas couldn't go forwards or backwards. So he chuffed and he puffed. And with a mighty puff, Thomas broke free! Hooray! whistled Thomas. But Thomas didn't know the ropes holding the sails had untied. Thomas was feeling very grand now. The wind was strong. It was blowing him along. Weeeeeee! Thomas cried happily. He was going faster and faster. Thomas puffed around a bend. (Molly peeps her whistle) Be careful, Thomas! Molly tooted. The wind is filling the boat's sails! But Thomas chuffed by so quickly, he didn't hear her. The Mayor, Sir Topham and Lady Hatt were waiting at the harbor. They could see Thomas racing towards them. Slow down, Thomas! boomed Sir Topham Hatt. But Thomas couldn't slow down! The Mayor, Sir Topham and Lady Hatt could not believe their eyes! Thomas whooshed past, and raced away from them---faster and faster, around a bend in the track. Suddenly, the wind dropped, and Thomas stopped. Phew! If the wind picks up again, I'll never be able to stop at the harbor! he cried. The boat will not be launched, and the Mayor would be very cross! Thomas knew he had been wrong not to wait for the engineer at the docks. I must chuff back to the docks as quickly as I can, and I must bring the engineer to lower the mast. Thomas was uncoupled from the flatbed. He steamed quickly away. Thomas's wheels whirred to a stop at the docks. Has the engineer arrived yet, Salty? asked Thomas. Oh, yes, me heartey! smiled Salty. Thomas felt very relieved. The engineer climbed quickly into Thomas's cab, and Thomas steamed off. The engineer rolled the sails, and lowered the mast. Slowly, Thomas chuffed back to the harbor. The boat was heavy. Thomas had to puff hard. This time, the wind couldn't help him. The Mayor, Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt were still waiting. They were happy to see Thomas, and they were very happy to see the Mayor's sailing boat! Thomas, boomed Sir Topham Hatt, I see you have decided that full steam is better than full sail. Aye, aye, sir! tooted Thomas. And as he watched the boat slide into the water, Thomas felt very proud to be Really Useful.